loving him
by arogers008
Summary: Tenel ka visits jacen and apologizes for betraying him and tells him that it was time to tell Allana the truth. He shows her what he has become and why.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

Forgiveness and a secret revealed.

Darth Caedus P.O.V.

I sat in my chair in the GAG building. When the intercomm went off. "Sir, the Queen Mothr and her daughter are here to see you. She said to tell you it is time." my secratary Jane said. My face paled at the end. "Send her in, but keep her daughter with you for now." I ordered. "Yes sir." she said. A few minutes later the door opened and the woman I thought would never betray me stepped in. "Queen Mother." I said poker faced.

Her face flashed with regret and sadness. "Jacen, I'm sorry. I betrayed you. I don't deserve it but please forgive me" she begged on her knees with tears streaming down her face. I don't know why, but I stood up and walked over to her. Kneeling beside her and took her into my arms. "You're right you don't deserve my forgiveness, but for some reason I do forgive you." I told her softy. It took a few minutes for me to calm her down but I did.

"You said it was time to tell Allana that I'm her father. If so you must then learn somethings." I said then I pressed our lips together. I opened our force link and let my sith memories and the memory of why I became a sith pass through it. I felt her shock as soon as the first memory hit. We broke away breathing hard. "Now you know why I acted like I did. To give Allana somewhere she didn't have to worry about attacks or anything." I said. She then asked me something that shocked me. "Will you make me your Dark lady?" she asked. Stunned by her reaction I nodded. "Why do you want that?" I asked when I was able to speak. "I'm tired of hiding our relationship. We will reveal ourselves by getting married. I will have a husband not a consort." she said with conviction. I smiled. I stood up and walked over to my desk. I opened a drawer and pulled out a black box.

Siently I walked back over to her. I opened the box and showed her the ring inside. She gasped. "I had planned to do this after the war but oh well." I said slipping the ring onto her finger. We stood up and I took her hand. We walked to my desk and I sat down. Pressing the intercom button I told my secretary to bring Allana in. There was a knock and Jane walked in with Allana. "That is all. Don't let anyone else in." I said. She nodded and left. I turned to my daughter and gave the famous Solo lopsided grin. "What kind of greeting is this. Come give me a hug." I said standing, then squatted down and opened my arms. She laughed and ran forward. She threw her arms around my neck. "Allana sweetheart, it's time you found out who your daddy is." I heard tenel ka say. She pulled back away from me and asked "Who?".

A/n I know tenel ka seems a little out of character but she really loves jacen so what she did has hurt her very hard. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

Allana finds out the truth.

Jacen P.O.V.

"Who?" allana asked. I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm your daddy. Come here sweetheart" I said opening my arms for her. She looked shocked at first then she climbed onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Daddy." she said in a small voice and hugged me tight.

I hugged her too. "That's right. You were to young to know before now. but now it's time to tell the world." I said. I stood up with her in my arms. Together all of us left my office. Jane raised a eyebrow when she saw the ring on tenel ka hand.

"Jane meet my fiancé tenel ka." I said. Her mouth dropped. "Don't speak of this with anyone." I said. She nodded and we left. We made it to the the hangar without meeting a single member of her guard.

"Where is your guard?" I asked. "In the ship." she said. I nodded. We entered her ship and a group of 5 women stood before us. They raised an eyebrow when they saw the ring but didn't say anything. We left after five minutes. We entered hyperspace 15 mintues later. The guard again raised an eyebrow that night when tenel ka pulled me into her room

Read and review


End file.
